


What’ll I Do

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Nygmobblepot One Shots and Short Stories [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone has a talk that needs to, F/M, Finally, Love Confessions, M/M, Season 5 timeline, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Unknown gang members wanting something were the norm in No Man’s Land. Oswald dealt with them in the normal way; with an iron fist, and the either agreed to his terms or they disposed of. Plain and simple.Thugs try and make a trade: Ammo for Ed’s life. Oswald must make a choice.





	What’ll I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I’m having a lot of fun writing these days!  
> Title is from What’ll I Do by Frank Sinatra.

Unknown gang members wanting something were the norm in No Man’s Land. Oswald dealt with them in the normal way; with an iron fist, and the either agreed to his terms or they disposed of. Plain and simple. 

 

He was currently going through the ammunition count with Mr. Penn, and making sure the factory was in working order. Oswald hoped they would be done soon because he was getting a migraine and he had to feed Edward (the dog, that is). 

 

“Everything seems to be in order, sir,” Mr. Penn began gathering up the papers to put back in his own briefcase. “Jim Gordon also found more kibble and sent it over for Edward,” 

 

“That’s very good news. How are we on rations, then?” Oswald asked. Jim had a soft spot for dogs, so Edward (the dog) reaped the benefits. Although, Jim gave Oswald all kinds of hell about the name...

 

“After the cutback, fine for the time being. If you don’t mind me saying, I’m surprised that you went along with Mr. Nygma’s suggestion for that, sir,” 

 

“Seemed like a viable option at the time, and no one is complaining,” Oswald looked around for a moment. “Speaking of, have you seen him lately?” 

 

“Not that I remember, but you know how he is. Goodnight, sir,” Mr. Penn took his leave out of Oswald’s office, shutting the door behind him. 

 

_Do I ever_...

 

Oswald decided not to dwell on Ed’s whereabouts for the time being. Ever since they made their peace a few weeks before, the both of them made a formidable team in running this part of the city. Ed’s ideas for keeping the Sirens at bay, mostly Barbara, had helped immensely. He called Edward to him and walked over to where he slept usually on the couch in the corner, with Edward’s dog bed next to it. 

 

Oswald poured a little of the kibble into his bowl, scratched his ears and smiled when the pup ate happily. “Good boy,” Ed had scoffed at a dog being named after him. But, when Oswald had told him the reason for the name, he had been flattered. Not that Oswald intended to add to the man’s ego, but he thought Ed was dead for Christ’s sake. 

 

Munching on one of the bags of peanuts that came from a basement of a box store on the other side of town, Oswald rested his leg for the first time that day; he’d been up since about dawn, thinking. _That’s the problem with no one having any straight control; it’s utter anarchy. It’s all insanity..._ and what Oswald hated was there was only so much he could do about it. 

 

**BANG**!

 

Four men, two of them dragging a fifth struggling man in between them, stomped inside Oswald’s office. He was furious...

 

“What the hell is the meaning of this? Just who do you think you—“ Oswald gasped at who they had with them. _Ed. A bloodied, beaten, Edward Nygma._

 

“We want half of your ammunition, Penguin. It’s either that, or your riddle boy here dies. Take your pick,” the beefy man, squeezing Ed’s right arm far too tightly for Oswald’s liking, sneered. 

 

“Oswald, don’t—“ Ed began, but was punched by another man, effectively silencing him.

 

Oswald sprang up, making Edward the dog bark loudly, and growl at the intruders. He pulled the pistol he kept in his jacket out and pointed it at the men. “Let him go, and I may not cut off a very important appendage, gentleman,” 

 

“Strong words for a bird backed into a corner,” the man sneered.

 

“I told you—he’s not going to go for it. I don’t mean anything to him anymore,” Ed croaked, spitting out blood from his mouth. 

 

Oswald’s heart clenched. “Ed—“

 

“Hand it over, Penguin. Or you die, too, and we take it anyway,” The man pointed his own shotgun at Oswald. 

 

“No!” Ed shouted, struggling more in their hold.

 

“Ed, for once in your life, _shut up_.” Oswald couldn’t let anything happen to him. He already lost him once...he couldn’t lose him again. “I’ll give you what you wish. Let him go, first,” 

 

“Good choice. _Smart_ choice,” The men holding Ed shoved him to the ground, making him crumple in pain. Oswald held in a growl in anger as he watched the men head toward the door. He went over to Ed and leaned down on one knee, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

 

“It’s ok now, Ed. We’re going to get you some help,” Oswald promised. _Oh, as soon as he tracked these men down, he was going to enjoy gutting them in the street..._

 

“Oh, yeah. We forgot something,” The leader, from what Oswald guessed, turned and walked back toward them. He had a gun raised and pointed to Ed’s head. “For making us wait,”

 

Oswald’s eyes widened and he threw himself in front of Ed. “NO!” 

 

The pain was instant. It felt like someone just stabbed him in the shoulder with a red hot poker, and was twisting it deeper. Almost the same spot he’d been shot before...Oswald couldn’t believe it. He collapsed from the pain onto the floor. “Ed...”

 

The next thing he heard was Ed’s animalistic roar, and felt him take the gun from his hand. Four shots, and then nothing. “ _No_...Os—Oswald, no. No, no, no, no,” Ed was going into panic mode, Oswald was sure. He recognized the signs by now; he wished he could comfort him somehow...

_Riiiippp_. “We need to focus on you not losing too much blood.” Oswald gritted his teeth and hissed in pain at the pressure. “I know, I’m sorry,” 

 

“Ed, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Oswald whispered. He hissed again when he tried to move. 

 

“Don’t move. Someone must have heard the gunshots and are coming to help. We’ll get you to Lee, and she’ll help you. Don’t worry,” 

 

“Did you rip your shirt?” 

 

Ed laughed, although it sounded choked. “Leave it to you to worry about a stupid shirt when your bleeding from a gunshot,” 

 

“Ed, I have to say something. Just in case...”

 

“No. Oswald, please. Not like this,” Ed pleaded. Oswald felt Ed’s tears hit his own cheek. 

 

“Ed...I have to. I might not get another chance,” Oswald held onto Ed’s neck as tightly as he could, and gazed into those chocolate brown eyes he came to love so much. “I love you, Edward Nygma. I always have and I always will. I never stopped.” 

 

Ed sobbed openly now, and held onto Oswald tighter. “Os—“

 

“Shh. Everything will be fine, my darling. Remember? Us against the world,” Oswald smiled weakly at Ed’s small nod. He raised the arm that was holding Ed and put it up to his cheek. 

 

“Oswald, you shouldn’t move...you’ll lose more blood—“

 

“I love you, Ed.”

 

“I love you, Oswald. I’m so sorry it took me this long to say it. I wanted to do this right, you know. If circumstances were different in this wretched city, I would have cooked you dinner, had a nice wine with it; candlelight. You deserve better than this. Please don’t leave me, Oswald. Please,” Ed begged, crying even harder. 

 

All Oswald saw was darkness, but he heard Ed’s screams and pleading for him to come back. He tried...oh, he was trying as hard as he could to fight the blackness threatening to pull him under. He would walk through the fires of hell for Ed if he had asked him.

 

How many times had he felt this feeling in his seemingly short life? 5...10? He had lost count. Oswald knew he was losing too much blood way too fast. He desperately wanted to cling to life for Ed, but it was so hard... _maybe if I just rest here; just for a little minute..._ he was so very warm in Ed’s arms, just like he knew he would be if ever given the chance. _Ed would understand...he knows how important resting is..._

 

~<~<~<~<~<

 

“Help! Someone help!” Ed screamed out. He didn’t want to leave Oswald here by himself. He kept feeling for his pulse; it was faint, but still there. “Hang on, Os. Please, hang on,” 

 

A crash came from the double doors to Oswald’s office, making Ed look up. “Get help now! Oswald’s been shot!” 

Mr. Penn went shock white, but complied anyway, turning on his heel back out the door. 

 

A few torturous minutes went by before Mr. Penn returned. “I’ve sent a message to the clinic. They should be arriving soon,” 

 

“He needs help _now_ ,” Ed cried out. “Screw this,” Ed wrapped both of Oswald’s arms around his own neck, and scooped him up. _He was stronger than most people give him credit for, thank you,_ he thought at Mr. Penn’s shocked face. 

 

“Mr. Nygma...it’s not safe. You can’t take him by yourself,” Mr. Penn tried reasoning with him. 

 

Ed glared at him. “I _dare_ someone to get in my fucking way.” Mr. Penn intelligently stayed silent, but nodded in agreement. 

 

Getting to the car was easy, but maneuvering Oswald ever so gently in the back seat was not. With every ounce of energy he had, Ed rested Oswald on a blanket rolled up under the injured shoulder. 

 

In a race against time, Ed sped through the ruins of Gotham to the green zone. He knew he would get shit from Jim, but he didn’t care. Once at the gate, he put the car in park and ran to bang on the entrance door. “Let me in!” 

 

“What do you want, _Riddler_? You’re lucky we don’t shoot you where you stand,” _A beat cop, perfect. Morons..._ Ed rolled his eyes. 

 

Ed had picked up Oswald’s pistol before he left, which was a huge help now. He cocked it, and pointed it straight at the man’s head. Ed knew the two bullets in this gun would be enough to take this idiot and his friend down if they didn’t help him. “Jim Gordon. _Now_. Don’t stand there and stare at me...go!” Ed demanded, watching them rush to comply. He, in turn, went to the car still idling to stay with Oswald. 

 

“Help is on the way. Hang in there,” Ed stroked Oswald’s cheek gently. “You’re strong. So much stronger than me. You will make it through,” 

 

“Ed?” He heard Jim’s voice behind him. “Holy shit! What happened?” He asked in his gruff voice.

 

“He’s been shot, protecting me and the ammunition from a couple of thugs trying to steal. Help him...I know you hate me, but Oswald needs help. Do this for him...please,” 

 

“We’ll do what we can. Come on,” Jim instructed, motioning for Ed to follow. Jim was surprised at the pleading, worried tone Ed had in asking for help. _He didn’t think that Oswald and he were on that great of terms..._

 

Ed drove behind where Jim was walking, up to the GCPD building, parking beside the back entrance. “Follow me in here.” Jim told him.

 

~~~~~

 

“Lee?!”  _Oh, shit_ , Lee started out of her concentration of stitching up another patient when she heard Jim’s voice down the hall. Frantic Jim Gordon was never a good sign. 

“In here!” She called. Bursting through the door was Jim, who looked white as a sheet...

Followed by Ed...carrying an unconscious, bleeding, Penguin. Her eyes widened. “Jim...”

Ed answered before Jim could even open his mouth. “He’s been shot. Help him,” he growled. 

“I—“ Lee stammered. 

Ed laid Oswald gently down on one of the open gurneys. “You _owe_ me, Lee.” 

“How do you figure that? You stabbed me!” 

Ed whipped around from where he was staring at Oswald. Anger and worry were apparent on his face.

“You owe me for playing me like a god damned fiddle, all the while being in love with him!” He pointed at Jim, who raised his eyebrows at being called out. “You owe me for having me rob all of those banks for those people in the Narrows, for busting you out of jail. Do I really need to go on?? I  _died_  for all of that, by your own hand no less, and for what? Just to lose the one person who  _really_  loves and cares about me? The one person I love more than anything and anyone else in my entire life?!” Ed could feel a swell of anger and panic bubbling up in his chest, threatening to split his mind in two. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Do everything you can to try and help him, or I swear to God in my life I will burn this whole place to the ground!” Ed pulled the pistol he had in his pocket out and pointed it at Jim, who he heard take a step closer.

“Don’t. Even. _Think_. About. It.” 

Jim put his hands up in a placating gesture. “I don’t want him to die either, Ed.” _Penguin is the only thing Ed cares about...if he dies, we are in a load of shit,_ Jim thought.

“ _Then know your place and back the hell off_ ,” Ed stuck the gun into the waistband of his pants, took off his gloves and jacket, rolled up his sleeves. Lee watched him as he put a pair of latex gloves on. She supposed she could use his help; Ed did know what he was doing...She and Jim looked at each other briefly, and Jim just nodded briefly. _Talk_   _about being stuck between a rock and a hard place_ , Lee thought. 

She supposed she really did owe Ed, when it came down to the base of it all. With that in mind, she began busying herself with getting supplies together.

“Let’s get to work,” Lee told him, putting gloves on both hands. “How much blood do you think he’s lost?” Lee asked, now cutting Oswald’s shirt to get to the wound easier. Jim let them to it, exiting the way he came.

 

“Hard to say, but he blacked out about 10 minutes before I left to come here. I’d say a good bit. I don’t know if he needs a transfusion or not, but my guess is that’s a long shot anyway,” 

 

“You’d be right. In theory, I could try if need be, but I don’t even know his blood type and I have no way to test—“

 

“AB positive,” Ed interrupted. Lee raised an eyebrow at him. “We got tested just in case we ever got into a situation like this when he was mayor,” He explained. “Luckily, I am an O positive, so I can give him blood if need be,” 

 

“Good god, you two are really a pair, aren’t you?” Lee was moving the light above to see more clearly how deep the bullet was. 

 

“Took me long enough to notice,” Ed murmured softly, making Lee glance at him. He handed her gauze and tools she needed to remove the bullet. “What’s the damage?” He asked, after using scissors to cut Oswald’s shirt. 

 

“Looks like it didn’t hit an artery. You did a good job stopping the bleeding, so I can try to get this out since it’s not too deep. He must have been out of the range of where it was meant to be shot,” Lee began to dig into Oswald, trying to pry the intrusive piece of metal out.

 

“They were trying to shoot me, and Oswald jumped in front of me. He saved me, _again_ ,” Ed’s stomach felt like it was going to drop out of his body at the guilt he felt.

 

“Hand me those,” Lee indicated giant tweezers on the stand beside him, which he quickly complied. Silence enveloped the room, except for little noises of frustration from Lee in her ministrations.

 

“Alright...almost...got...it...aha!” She pulled it out, and dropped it into a container on the stand beside her. She immediately began to clean the wound, and Ed helped dress it so it didn’t get infected. 

 

“Thank god,” Ed sighed in relief. 

 

“He’s not out of the woods yet. I’d like to keep him here for observation, and I’ll know within the hour if he needs a transfusion or not.” Lee had removed her own gloves, throwing them away and walked over to wash her hands. Ed walked over to join her. “I guess I should count myself lucky,” 

 

“Why is that?” Ed asked, drying his hands. 

 

“No matter how I feel about Penguin, he saved my life. He brought me back, for God’s sake. I’m still not sure why,” 

 

“I can harbor a guess...he thought you were important to me,” Ed reasoned. They began hooking Oswald up to IV’s and the heart monitor. “Even though we did Romeo and Juliet each other,” 

 

Lee couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Yeah, that was a first for me. For what it’s worth, I am sorry,”

 

“For what?” 

 

“Using you. Even though you’re you, it still wasn’t right.” 

 

Ed wasn’t sure how respond to that, so he decided busying himself was the best course of action; making sure Oswald was as comfortable as possible, removing his shoes and pulling the blankets up to his chest. “I think I was using you, too. In a way,” Ed ended up saying.

 

Lee smiled a little. “I know,” Ed looked up at her. “You really think I didn’t? Come on. I’m smarter than you gave me credit for. Besides, after we left them at the bank, you were racked with guilt. You didn’t have to say it; it was written all over your face,” 

 

“I guess we both learned our lesson then,” Ed half smiled and shook his head, even though it was throbbing at this point. He sat in the chair next to Oswald’s bed, with a heavy sigh.

 

“You look pretty banged up,” Lee commented. “What did actually happen?” 

 

“Those moronic thugs cornered me when I was on my way to Oswald’s. I was heading to tell him that I found some boxes of canned goods that we could use when they whacked me over the head.” Ed brought his hand up to the back of his head, where he could feel a knot. “They were determined to get the ammo, one way or another,” 

 

“A trade of your life for the ammunition?” Lee gathered some peroxide and antibiotic ointment to start patching up Ed’s face. “That’s sick,”

 

“You don’t have to do that. But, yes. I never thought Oswald would have—“

 

“Are you kidding me? I noticed it when he was mayor...he’d of burned this city to the ground if you asked him to,” Lee scoffed. “This might sting.” Ed hissed at the sting she said was going to be there. “Don’t be a baby,” This earned a glare from him. At his silence, Lee looked surprised. “You seriously didn’t know that?” 

 

“Well...I mean, we were good friends before. I wouldn’t go as far as all that,” Ed murmured through the gauze on his lip. “I didn’t know if his feelings until after everything was said and done,”

 

“Yeah, right. Just like Jim wouldn’t have done the same for me,” Lee raised an eyebrow. “Hold still, there’s a nasty cut above your eye,” 

 

“Jim loves you,” Ed pointed out.

 

“And Penguin loves you. See? We both win,” Lee said, rubbing the ointment on the cut gently. 

 

“Didn’t Jim kill your husband?” Ed asked.

 

“Mario had the Tetch virus. They did an autopsy,” Lee said, with a sigh. “I should have known he only wanted to help me. Jim told me he loved me the day of my wedding. God, I wanted to hate him. I wanted to...but I just couldn’t,”

 

“Jesus,” Ed shook his head. 

 

“Yeah. So, take it from me...be with who you want to be with; Whomever it may be. Keep it simple,” Lee punctuated her point with a bandaid on the last cut. 

 

“Since when is anything simple around here?” Ed actually laughed at this. 

 

“Never. Hence my saying keep this simple,” Lee pointed to him and Oswald. “I have some other stuff to do, but let me know if he wakes up. I gave him a small bit of morphine, but we can only spare so much. I’ll get you some medicine for your head,” 

 

“Thanks, Lee,” Ed said, and he meant it. He didn’t know what he would have done if he had lost Oswald. Ed literally lost his mind the last time, and he was the one who had shot him. Ed took hold of Oswald’s hand and kept a firm grip on it. 

 

“You’re not allowed to leave me again. I forbid it,” Ed told a sleeping Oswald. Or at least, he thought he was sleeping...

 

“Since when have I ever done what I’m told?” Oswald answered in a croaky voice, opening his eyes slowly. Ed laughed out once, but it was shaky. “Miss me?” Oswald joked. 

 

“You scared the living hell out of me,” Ed leaned closer to him, resting his elbows on the bed. 

 

“You know me...I’m very hard to kill. My throat feels like sandpaper,” Ed stood to get him some water. He looked around and found a bottle underneath the sink. He handed it to Oswald who nodded gratefully. “Help me sit up, please,” 

 

Ed wrapped an arm around his back, and gently sat Oswald up against the pillows. “This ok?” 

 

“Yes, thank you. That’s twice now,” Oswald said, before he took a sip of the water. 

 

“Hmm?” Ed asked, while straightening his blankets. 

 

“Twice you’ve saved me from a gunshot wound,” 

 

“Lee helped me this time. She had a steadier hand than I did,” Ed explained. “I was so afraid I was going to lose you again,” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Who would look after you if I was gone?” Oswald joked, making Ed smile. “You would get into all sorts of trouble,” Ed let a tear escape from where he was trying to hide it, and Oswald noticed. “What is it? What’s the matter?”

 

“I meant what I said before. I love you, Oswald. More than you probably realize. I was so afraid I lost you,” Ed stroked Oswald’s arm with his thumb up and down. 

 

“Do you know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that?” Oswald grabbed Ed’s hand and kissed the back of it. “You’re it for me, my dear. Always have been. No matter if we were fighting or not speaking...even when I thought I hated you, I loved you. I should have told you sooner,” 

 

“I wish you did, too. But, what’s past is past. Even though the city is in chaos, we have each other...right?” Ed looked into Oswald’s eyes, full of hope and love. 

 

Oswald’s heart almost burst with how much he wanted to kiss Ed right now. “As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be right here with you. I promise,” Ed sighed in what seemed like relief and rested his head on Oswald’s stomach. Oswald threaded his fingers through Ed’s soft hair, making the latter sigh in contentment. “You’re not uncomfortable, are you?” He asked.

 

“You're the one with the hole in your left shoulder, and asking me if I’m uncomfortable?” 

 

“Hey, I’m trying to grow here!” Oswald countered. “I’m just asking,”

 

“Duly noted. But, I’m fine, Os,” 

 

Oswald’s heart lurched again. “You haven’t called me that in ages,” 

 

“I missed it,” Ed laced his long fingers with Oswald’s other hand gently. 

 

“Me too,” Oswald laid back against the pillows, and relaxed. He felt more at ease now than he had been in a long time, and he had just been shot.

 

Oswald had the love of his life, finally in his arms; another day with another opportunity to look forward to, thanks to Ed and Lee, shockingly. He’d have to thank her if she came back...for everything, it seemed, he thought looking down at Ed. 

 

<~<~<~<~<~

 

Ed had his eyes closed, loving the feeling of Oswald’s hand in his hair. He couldn’t believe how lucky they got today, with those thugs and saving Oswald’s life. He was sure his luck wouldn’t hold out, but thankfully it did this time. He had an idea, and hopefully Oswald would go for it. “Hey,” 

 

“Yes, my love?” 

 

_If that didn’t turn Ed’s insides into mush_... Ed felt his face color. “Remember what I said about doing this right?” 

 

“Of course,” Oswald replied. 

 

“When all this is over, and the city isn’t in chaos anymore, I’d like to take you on a date,” 

 

“What did you have in mind?” Oswald smiled down at him. 

 

“I’ll have to plan it, but only the best for you. Soft music, dinner by candlelight...just the two of us,” Ed mused, smiling. 

 

“That sounds lovely, darling,” Oswald agreed. He chuckled, making Ed look up at him. “Just like it was supposed to be a long time ago.” 

 

Ed sat up to look at him. “What do you mean?” 

 

“You agreed to pick up wine,” Oswald said. He watched Ed’s face dance between confusion and morph into realization. “Yes,” 

 

“Oh...oh, dear. You—you said you had something important to tell me,” _Ed was remembering, that’s a good sign,_ Oswald thought. Ed’s eyes widened. “You were going to tell me that night, weren’t you? Oh—oh, god. I didn’t even _call_. God, you must have hated me,” 

 

“No, I was scared out of my mind that something happened to you,” 

 

“I should have shown up. If I did, maybe everything that happened—“ Ed cut off when he saw Oswald shaking his head.

 

“Don’t do that. God knows I’ve done enough of could’ve, would’ve, should’ve about us. If I wasn’t such a selfish coward, I would have told you now I felt about you, whether you were with her or not,” Oswald took Ed’s hand in his own, squeezed. “Then, when you were with Lee, just when I thought we had a fresh start, I gave up hope you’d ever see me as more than a friend. I was just happy that you’d given me the chance to be your friend,”

 

“I almost lost my chance, didn’t I?” Ed shook his head. Oswald let go of Ed’s hand to grasp his chin lightly to make Ed look at him. 

 

“I don’t care if I am 95 on my deathbed. You still could have said you loved me then and I would have counted myself the luckiest man on earth,” Oswald told him. 

 

“I’ve—I’ve never had anyone say anything like that to me...ever.” Ed leaned in and kissed Oswald’s forehead. “I love you. So much. I’ll never get tired of saying it,” 

 

“Get used to it, because now that I have you, I’m never going to stop telling you how much I love you in as many ways as I can think of,” Oswald leaned further in, pressing his lips to Ed’s in a chaste kiss. There would be time for more later, but Oswald knew if he went any further then that, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He was still recovering from being shot, after all. 

 

Both men were too distracted to hear the door opening, and someone walking in. But, they heard a small gasp, and looked up. Lee...

 

“Ed, you are crazy if you let him out of your sight,” she told Ed, making him chuckle. “I’ve never heard anything like that...outside of a greeting card. Don’t tell Jim, but he should take notes,” Lee blinked, shaking her head as if she couldn’t believe what she just said. She walked over to check Oswald’s vitals, and the IV bag. “Doesn’t look like you’ll need a transfusion, although you’re color is a little peaked.” 

 

“He’s just that pale. Trust me,” Ed told her. Oswald glared at him, making Ed wink back.

 

“Steady pulse, oxygen level ok...well, looks like you’re doing alright. But, I’d like to keep you here overnight at least. Just in case.” Both men looked at her. “Ok, Jim said to keep you here while he looked for the thugs base, but not to tell you.” 

 

Oswald rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to find them...Ed shot their leader,” 

 

“Oh. Well...I’ll go let him know before he goes out on a manhunt with nothing to hunt. Take care of him, Ed,” Lee said, as she turned to exit the room. 

 

“She may not like you, but she is a doctor and you are her patient,” Ed explained at Oswald’s shocked expression. 

 

“I think we both need sleep...come up here. We’re both skinny enough,” Oswald insisted. “Right side,” 

 

Ed climbed into the bed, even though cramped. Oswald scooted down a little, being careful not to jostle his shoulder; he rested his head on Ed’s chest, loving the warmth radiating from him. “This okay?” 

 

Ed, more comfortable than he had been in ages, was already half asleep with Oswald in his arms. “Wonderful, Ozzie...are you alright?” His speech was slurring already with exhaustion pulling him under.

 

Oswald laughed quietly. “Get some sleep, love. Goodnight,” Ed didn’t answer, but heard a light snore come from him. The morphine wasn’t strong, but still was pulling him under a bit, making Oswald drowsy. He fell asleep to the sounds of Ed’s breathing, and the beeping of the monitor. 

 

Oswald had to believe this was real and everything was finally going to be alright. _After all, tomorrow is another day_ , he thought as he drifted off to a sound sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
